


All the things he said

by lustforjohn



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:35:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28009326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lustforjohn/pseuds/lustforjohn
Summary: Piers caught Chris by surprise with the outburst and the total declaration of his feelings about his Captain, ending with an impulsive kiss. Now, Chris is lying in his couch thinking about all the things Piers said.
Relationships: Piers Nivans/Chris Redfield
Kudos: 12





	All the things he said

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Todas as coisas que ele disse](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29909532) by [lustforjohn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lustforjohn/pseuds/lustforjohn). 



> This is a translation work I did from "Todas as coisas que ele disse", my own story. I did this translate in a way of working my English and to expand some Nivanfield fanfictions for everyone. You may see some translation errors and I'm sorry about that, but I did it with all my love!

All the things he said is now running through my head.

We were at building’s gym BSAA provide us for housing and training. Only both of us. I had just come out of the shower, putted my clothes and I saw him waiting in the hall. He had his head down, like an upset little puppy.

He looked at me and, before talking, he blew all the breath he held. He said me everything it was running through his head and that he was confused. It was unprofessional. He wanted to be near me all the time and forever. Not like a dynamic duo, but like a couple in love. As he spoke, he was approaching.

He said me he was really liking me. He was in love. Piers always was a direct and word-man, I just didn't think he could be so honest like that with me.

The both of us got silent. I didn't know what to say or either what to do. He is my soldier. It is unprofessional. But that didn't stop him from throwing himself into my arms and kissing me.

At the start I got scared, but his lips were so soft and juicy that just made me go on. It felt so wrong, it felt so right. It was unprofessional. I didn't want to stop, but Piers did it for himself. He took two steps back and said it was all wrong. He said it was unprofessional. He apologized and ran away from the gym, leaving me stunned, with no reaction.

I wish Claire was here, she always had a bossy voice on me. She would tell me exactly what to do. She would send me up to Piers suite to talk about what happened and about my feelings around that.

My feelings? Do I have feeling about Piers? He is a good man, he's my right arm. I never have looked at him in other way, at least not that I noticed. After he kissed me, I realized I need him. I always needed him, just didn't know yet.

Now I'm here in my room all alone, lying in this spacious couch that I never use frequently. I never thought it was that useful. With it I think, with it I imagine. All the things that happened, all the things he said to me. I want to disappear; my heart is beating hard. I need Nivans right here with me like I never needed before. Tomorrow is Christmas Eve, and we have an important mission at the Eastern European. I lost my mind when I mostly needed it.

With all my strength, I get off the couch and walk slowly up to the door. Before I open it, I put my head on it, and I breath deep. _I must do this; I need to do this at once_. But three knocks make me jump. With my chest burning, I look through the peephole and my heart skips a beat.

Piers.

“Chris?”


End file.
